<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Had It Coming by Sanderssidesoneshots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889589">He Had It Coming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots'>Sanderssidesoneshots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots [69]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fashion &amp; Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Forced, Gen, M/M, Multi, Photographs, Photography, Unsympathetic Thomas Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:36:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil has been taken from his friends and forced to ‘model’ for his captor, but perhaps not all is lost as his captor decides to do something special.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Emile Picani &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots [69]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Had It Coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil whimpered as he tried to hold still. But the sharp aching in his limbs made it nearly impossible to do so, he couldn’t stop his knees from trembling as he held the pose for far longer than he thought he needed to. There was a quick flash that filled the room for a split second. The light blinded him, whiting out his vision so he had to blink his eyes a couple of times to clear them. </p><p>His eyes were drawn to the cause of the flash, a man standing in front of him with a camera poised at Virgil. The man brought down the camera from his face and he looked very average, a perfect face to melt into the crowd with.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Virgil had been introduced to him as Thomas, but Virgil had a feeling that the name was just a name to call him by, not his actual name. He didn’t think people like him gave out their name willy nilly to everyone they meet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You did better that time, Virgil! Your knees trembled a little, don’t think I didn’t see that. But you’ve improved your game, I’ll tell you that. These might even be good enough to show your friends, to show them how much you’ve grown- as a model.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil’s expression went from passive and blank to frowning and angry at the mention of his friends having to see him like this at Thomas’s whim.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bastard.” Virgil croaked. His voice was raw and hoarse with a lack of use. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thomas raised his eyebrows as the sound barely graced the room with its presence. Virgil’s voice was barely above a whisper due to how little he was able to speak. Thomas moved to the side of Virgil, who had collapsed back into the chair he had been posing on. Virgil didn’t pay too much to what Thomas was doing over the screaming sensation in his legs that was much louder that anything Thomas was doing</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil had not been allowed to speak much since… he had been with Thomas. Each word got him a punishment like a-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Crack!</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil cried out hoarsely as something cracked against his side, sending him nearly careening of the chair. It took all Virgil had to cling to the chair and prevent himself from falling out of the chair. He clutched his side where Thomas had taken a metal bat that was now in his hand and slammed it against Virgil’s side.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thomas hung the metal bat at his side. His face was plastered with his favorite expression. A sinister smirk. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know I don’t want to punish you, Virgil, but you do know the rules. No talking. No running away. And. No. Moving.” Thomas’s voice almost sounded sympathetic if not for the smirk still dancing on Thomas’s lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Despite the overwhelming pain that was arcing through his body, Virgil stayed still, following the rules so that he would not get punished. Instead, Virgil just blinked at Thomas, meeting his eyes as he waited passively for what Thomas wanted of him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thomas stared back at Virgil’s once more passive face for just as long as Virgil blankly blinked back at him. It was ultimately Thomas who moved out of the staring contest, picking up his camera where he laid it on a small table nearby.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay, now that you’ve been punished, why don’t you pose again? In fact,” Thomas tapped his chin with a kind of mock thoughtfulness. “You can pose anyway you’d like. It has to be a proper pose, but I’ll let you decide this one. Remember, this one’s for your friends to show them how you’ve grown.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A knot of nausea rolled through his stomach at the thought of his friends seeing him like… this. He didn’t want them upset by what he was having to do, but he also didn’t want them to not know. Virgil wanted them to see he was alright, to know he hadn’t given up the fight. Virgil had the perfect idea for the pose he wanted to make.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But in truth, the pose wasn’t just a pose, it would be a message. Thomas would never even be aware of the hidden message in his pose.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil quietly nodded and got into position. His arms and legs still ached as he positioned himself for the photo. Virgil got himself through it by thinking about how his friends would react when they saw the picture. He knew they were looking for him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was their friend. They had to at least try to look for him. Why else would Thomas be taunting them with the photo? Little did Thomas know Virgil was sending his own message in the picture. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thomas frowned a little, his eyebrows furrowing at the pose Virgil took as he got into position. Thomas lowered his camera to comment, “Wow, you’re really doing that kind of pose?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thomas’s eyebrows relaxed as he shrugged, “Your choice I suppose if that’s what you want to show them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thomas’s voice betrayed that he was a mix of disappointed and confused, but he still rose the camera up to his face all the same.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Smile for the camera!” said Thomas. Virgil didn’t move any muscle of his pose, this was the pose he wanted, no smile and all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I said smile, Virgil.” At the sight of Thomas wrapping his hands around the slick metal bat, he did quirk a forced smile, but managed to drop his face down with the flash illuminated the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thomas took a quick glance at the picture and frowned. He tapped the metal bat against his head before he shrugged. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good enough. Your friends are finally going to see what I’ve done with you.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And as Thomas turned away to go send the picture to his friends, thinking he had won this battle. Virgil sat back with a smile on his face. He didn’t need to win every battle to win the war, just hold out long enough for his enemy to make a mistake.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His enemy, Thomas, was about to make a colossal one. And he was going to enjoy watching him get locked up when he finally won the war with his friends.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A set of hands ripped open a nondescript envelope they had come to expect from the bastard who kidnapped their friend. Their heart began to beat faster in their chest as it always did when mail from Virgil’s captors came to their door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Their breath caught, as did the breath of the other two of Virgil’s friends looking over their shoulder, when they saw the edge of a photograph in the envelope instead of a simple note.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They gently took out the photo of Virgil. All three of them gasped at how different Virgil looked. He had signs of beatings in the scars on his arms and legs; he was much thinner than when they had last seen him. But his pose was what they noticed most of all, he was on the edge of the seat he was sat in, his right leg stretched out prominently in a very suggestive pose while he grabbed the edge of the seat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But the person who’s set of hands opened the envelope didn’t become upset, at least not about the pose, the state Virgil was in was certainly upsetting. Instead, a grin grew on their face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Virgil you f-ing genius. I know where he is. Call the investigation team.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Their hand traced Virgil’s serious face, as if trying to comfort Virgil through the picture.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re coming, Virgil. We’re coming. Hold on just a little longer.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>